A Classic Tale
by Wavebreeze
Summary: Zelda's in love with her best friend, Link, but knows that they'll never be together...unless they experience a near death experience together.  Written by Legend of Zelda 4 Life and I for Lady.Zayriah because she won our contest.  Zelink.


Author's Note

So Legend of Zelda 4 Life and I (Wavebreeze) teamed up to write a oneshot for because, over a year ago, she won this contest LoZ4L and I had created together and the prize was a oneshot! She wanted a classic damsel in distress story with Zelda as the damsel (naturally because if Link was the damsel it'd be weird) and Link the hero. We greatly apologize for the HUMUNGOUS, COLLASAL, AND BIGGER-THAN-THE-COMPLEX-PLOT-IN-INCEPTION DELY on this story! We both are really sorry for how late this is and, even despite our tardiness, we hope that you enjoy the story and your holiday!

I did the first part (more like the first quarter since LoZ4L wrote so much) and she did the second part. I'll put a * when we switch authors.

Thanks!

~~Wave~~

A Classic Tale

I hated him.

Or at least that was what I told myself.

Our relationship was like one from a book or that Taylor Swift song called "Teardrops On My Guitar." He was the perfect guy with gorgeous dark blue eyes and golden hair, and I was just the silly best friend who thought about him every second. We were inseparable, that is, until he got his "amazing" girlfriend.

I will admit, Malon wasn't bad. I tried to dislike her but she was just too sweet and funny. I could see why Link, my best friend and the guy of my dreams, loved her so much. I will always hate Malon for having the one thing I could never obtain, but I will thank her for making Link one of the happiest lovesick guys in the world.

If it wasn't obvious already, then I'll make it clear. I hated him for making me love him.

* * *

"Make sure your helmets are strapped tight," I instructed to the three people before me all dressed in neon yellow jumpsuits. Two were male and the other female, but it was practically impossible to tell them apart when they all wore matching vibrant orange hardhats with flashlights and baggy jumpsuits. "And keep your pack zipped at all times so nothing falls out. Everything we take is vital for our safety and navigation through the Labyrinth."

The Labyrinth was an ancient yet major tourist attraction in the country of Hyrule. It is a vast area full of tunnels that forms a huge maze and, better yet, it is located underground bellow a rocky field in the middle of nowhere.

The group became pale faced at the mention of possible danger, but determination sparkled in their eyes and they kept straight faces for the most part. My partner stood next to me, adjusting his helmet quickly and buckling his pack. He was a good head taller than me with soft gold hair that swayed like barely in a field and brilliant blue eyes that could imitate the ocean. His face was tanned and I wished he wore a tighter jumpsuit so I could have seen his toned body better. He was perfect, like he jumped out of a magazine or a some obsessed girl's story based off a video game. I was always stumped at how he never went into the modeling career. I guess that just wasn't him.

"We'll be going in now," Link concluded to our small group. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask right now. I also suggest going to the bathroom if you haven't already, because it's a pain to take a dump in there."

He smiled his goofy smile at everybody and I grinned like an idiot beside him. I could never help myself from pretending to love all of his jokes, even if I heard them every time we did these instructions.

And, as usual, the three all went to the bathroom so we were delayed ten minutes before finally entering the famous Hylian Labyrinth. I loved it when Link and I got to take groups into the underground maze, it meant more time with him and less with Malon. I always took pride in not being scared of tight, rocky places while she enjoyed spending her time on a farm with gigantic horses. In the end, however, both are pretty admirable I suppose. Darn…

It was a slow day at the maze, so it didn't take us long to enter it. The entrance was just a hole in the ground in the middle of a rocky field and nobody could see a thing whenever they looked into it. As always, Link jumped in first without hesitation, his body being swallowed up by the darkness in seconds.

"Don't worry," I soothed the people while they gazed wide-eyed at the hole where one of their leaders disappeared in. "The fall is only about three feet, it looks a lot worse than it really is. I'll ease you into the hole and Link will take you from there. Once you are down, immediately flick on your hat's light and just wait for us all to get in, understand?"

Everybody gave me determined nods and I began lowering them into the hole, Link and I calling codes out to each other to be prepared for the next person. Once they were all inside, it was my turn to jump through the hole and fall into Link's awaiting arms. I had to admit, it was my favorite part.

The light of everybody else's flashlights illuminated his face only inches away from mine. It gave his blue eyes a gold tint and made his smile dazzle. I had the most blithe ever in those few seconds before he gently put me down on the ground and began explaining to the group the small history behind the Labyrinth.

The dank tunnel helped cool my flushed skin as I listened to Link's deep voice, making my heart purr along with his words. I leaned back against a rough rock wall, my blue jumpsuit protecting my skin from its jarring edges. Getting lost in his comforting voice, I let my eyes wander and gaze at the sight around me that was so familiar by then. We were stationed in a tunnel, the walls an odd orange gray and our lights making them sparkle like glitter. We could only see a few feet around us; everywhere else was covered in shadow but that wasn't a problem with Link's and my experience. The path was smooth for the most part but stalagmites jutted from the ground and ceiling of the tunnel which somebody tripped on every once in a while.

I could never describe why I always felt so comfortable underground. What sane person enjoyed the darkness as they explored the vast tunnels, feeling the cool touch of stone seeping past their gloves and their lights the only thing saving them from stumbling into the chasms scattered throughout the maze?

Link's gentle voice brought me out of my thoughts, asking me if I wanted to lead or take the back. Being up front was a more difficult task because you had to explain everything to the people while being in back was just making sure to help somebody if they fell. Since Link took lead last time, it was my turn to do that job so I gathered the group and began directing them through the tunnel.

Our flashlights always gave the place a golden glow to its normally gray rock walls. We constantly traveled through round tunnels that range from being twice my height to barley giving us room to crawl. It was always damp in the underground maze and at times the air grew thin but I was used to this. We squeezed through crevices and passed over pits that looked like they could go on forever. At some points we had to attach each person to a safety rope so that, if they were to miss the leap over the gap, they'd just dangle there rather than fall down. It was at one of these points that something happened that changed my life forever.

After crossing three deep pits already, I didn't need to explain to the crew what to do. It was a small gap, about two yards wide, and two wires crossed it. One was where my feet would go and the other I attached my clip to. The ceiling was low enough for me to cling to when I was crossing and no stalagmites got in the way. At perfect ease, I began shuffling across the wire while keeping control by placing my hands at the top of the tunnel.

Everything was going smoothly, as usual, and I was halfway across when I heard a strange crack, similar to ice shattering but not as high pitched. Suddenly, my stomach lurched as I saw the clip that attached me to the safety wire flew past my face. Not a second later and I felt my body become weightless as if the floor had been taken out from under me. I was completely helpless as I flew through the air, screaming at the top of my lungs while I heard Link's voice yelling my name in vain. I managed to see his face peek over the edge one more time before my vision was overtaken by the shadows.

Chills shocked my body like an electric current and it took me a moment to realize that freezing water had enveloped me, wrapping tightly around me like a wet blanket and weighing heavily on my limbs. I didn't have much time to ponder much more than that because the water had a firm grip on me and I was swallowed up into its roaring river. I was twisted and yanked by invisible hands, water flooding up my nose and ears. My heart had beaten wildly and painfully and I struggled to keep my mouth clamped shut.

The river flipped my body around and threw me against rocks. If I weren't so numb, I would have felt my bone breaking and seen crimson liquid floating around me like a ghost.

My lungs began burning for air and I needed to find a way to the surface. I finally opened my eyes, squinting against the rushing black, murky water, but I couldn't see anything more than a few feet in front of me nor did I have any sense of direction. The overwhelming sense of horror felt like a slap to my face. I couldn't tell which way was the surface because the water was a disgusting, muddy black color and there aren't any lights underground. Even if I did know the right way, how would I swim straight while I keep rolling around like a log?

Somehow, through a brilliant stroke of luck, I felt my back smash painfully against a large rock and my head broke through the surface. I instantly started gasping for air, my body shaking uncontrollably as the current struggled to pull me away again. Desperate, I clung onto the rock like a kitten clawing at a tree trying to escape a menacing dog. The rushing river boomed in my ears and the water slapping against rocks sounded like barks as they echoed off the wall.

The world around me was completely black but, thankfully, I still had my helmet and flipped on the flashlight attached to it. The rock I was clinging to was all I could see at first, but as I turned my head, my flashlight's beam illuminating the area, all I could see was murky water bombarding rocks and rushing down the tunnel as if they were soldiers flooding into battle.

My thoughts were yanked away from the terrifying river as pain suddenly wracked my body and I let out an agonizing cry, clenching my teeth right afterward and squeezing my eyes shut. I wanted to clutch my ankle but felt frozen to the boulder that saved me. Through my misery, I managed to look down, a pathetic attempt to try to see the wounded area, but was only met with the sight of red water floating around me like a crimson fog.

Dread twisted my stomach at the thought of being stuck down here longer than a mere minute. I felt like sobbing from the tremendous pain but that would be stupid. Crying never solved anything. I needed to think clearly in order to make it out of here alive…as clear as I could with a bone broken in my right leg.

As I began climbing up the rock, the water tugging at my legs and my nails clawing against its slippery surface, I felt like a mouse struggling to climb the walls of a bathtub in the dark. The river had made it way too wet and it was practically impossible to find a hold for my hand, so I continued to be dragged back into the water. I barely managed not to float away, the muscles in my arms burning from holding me above the surface

I'm not sure how long it took me to get myentirebody on top of the rock and out of the raging river. I lied on my back, breathless, with tears streaming down my face from the tremendous pain in my leg. I had to do something for it, but what could I do without a first aid kit on me?

I closed my eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. I had lost everything: my walkie-talkie, my first aid kit, and the small sack of food that I always kept with me. But none of that was on my mind at the time, all I wanted was to see my best friend's gorgeous blue eyes and his charming smile.

* (switching authors)

I don't know how long I laid there. It could have been hours, or years, or minutes, or even maybe mere seconds. But every shuddering breath that lifted my chest in an effort to keep me alive felt like an eternity. Slowly, very slowly, the pain gradually numbed as the wet jumpsuit sticking to my skin froze my limbs one by one. As the pain faded, though, so did my consciousness, and I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to keep this up.

See, this is the moment where prince charming rides in on his pristine white horse and sweeps the wounded damsel in distress up and takes her far, far away.

And this is also the moment where the damsel in distress wakes up with a gasp and realizes that'll never happen, and starts crying out of desperation.

I tried not to. But the thought of dying all alone down here was too strong. My heart beat fast, too fast, making it feel like it would jump out of my chest every time it hit painfully against my ribs.

And despite my efforts, I let a couple of tears slip. The only comfort I could give myself was that I was human, and as a human, I had every right to cry and hurt in a situation like this.

Ican't help but scoff though. Fairy tales are so overrated. What prince would be dumb enough to ride his white horse through a rapid current of freezing water that could potentially kill him just to save the random woman he and his beloved princess passed by the other day?

I was that woman. The unimportant woman in the background that watched in agony as the prince and princess held hands and laughed.

No one would risk their lives to save me.

The sudden realization was enough for me to choke on a sob and fresh tears flush from my eyes. I pressed by head back and bit my lip in hope to stop my weeping, but it seeped through in strangled cries. The pain in my leg was nonexistent but I knew the gash was there, I just didn't want to look at the thing that would surely end my life.

There were still so many things I wanted to do, like have my hot chocolate once I finished my job and travel to Great Bay. The natural course of life was going to steal these wishes away from me and, realizing this, I felt my heart burn with rage at pretty much everything. The raging river, the stupid rock I broke my leg on, the device that fell apart and caused my utter doom. I was even furious at Link, as I always am, but more at the fact that I still couldn't tell him how I feel. Like I said before, I'm bitterly alone and I might as well end in the same sour attitude. And this is why, in the bowels of hell itself, today I shall die, alone, unloved, scare-

"ZELDA!"

...

Well then, I stand corrected.

I'll die next to the person I love the most.

I don't even know if I should be happy or feel like throwing up.

"ZELDA, ZELDA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I'm right here, you know, lying down, taking a nap, waiting for you to come lift my sorry butt off the ground and sweep me off to some magical fantasy land.

"ANSWER ME! ZELDA?"

On second thought, a nap sounds perfect just right about now. **A **new wave of ache rocks my body and my head is pounding from both pain and the constant roar of the I closed my eyes, I could-

No. No. I can't close my eyes yet. I have to struggle. I won't go down without a fight.

"L-Link..." I croaked out, shuddering as I opened and closed my frozen lips. Then, a bit louder**,** "I-I'm here..."

"ZELDA, I CAN'T SEE YOU! SIGNAL ME!"

Oh, right. Oops. Well, now I feel dumb. Flares. How stupid of me to forget.

I slowly raised a trembling hand up to my face and clenched it before grabbing a cylindrical object safely tied to my right upper arm. Not without a small struggle with the straps that held it in place, I finally pulled it out and put it in my mouth, pulling off the cap with the help of my teeth.

I quickly got it away from my face though because a second later, small, yet bright sparks roared to life and started spluttering out of the tube. This should hold for about 15 minutes.

15 minutes to either death or salvation.

What will it be?

"I SEE YOU! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

I still don't see why he bothers, though. There is a high chance he'll die as well if he comes get me. Idiot. He should just go back to the world of light and tell his stupid girlfriend that I died and that nothing would ever get in between them again. They'll party and forget me a little later. Everyone will be much happier that way.

I finally closed my eyes, my breaths becoming easier. Not finding the strength to keep the flare up, I simply lowered my arm to the ground, finally in a comfortable position to sleep in. Or to die in.

Somehow, though, the cold didn't bother me anymore. It actually felt... good. I couldn't even feel the pain in my broken leg anymore, nor could I feel anything else.

And just as I was about to get some sleep, my right hand started heating up again, to the point where it was unbearable. I could feel my frozen fingers and I didn't want to. Stupid flares must have spilled over my hand when I dropped them.

And that's when my mind cleared for a second, giving me enough time to realize the flares had nothing to do with the heat as they were clutched in my left hand.

If I had enough strength and courage, I would have turned my head to stare at the source of heat in my hand but my childish brain, afraid of disappointment, along with my childish heart, afraid of hurt, agreed to keep my eyes closed and my body unmoving.

"Zelda, Zelda, please, tell me you're awake!"

I couldn't deny it anymore. I'd recognized that voice anywhere and I knew that he was beside me, holding my hand calling to me. I felt my heart practically sway with his presence and my hatred slip away. Somebody did care about me, enough to even come down and search for me on their own. Accepting death wasn't an option anymore, I need him to know I'm here.

Yes, Link. I am awake, I am awake!

"God Zelda, don't die on me**.** Please, _please_ don't die!"

I'm not dead, Link, I'm not dead! If only I could open my eyes, move my lips, twitch my fingers, anything, ANYTHING to keep your voice from trembling like that.

Why is your voice trembling? Why are you here? Why are you... holding my hand?

"Zelda, Zelda, please open your eyes."

Pain shot up my frozen fingers as my best friend clutched my hand tighter, and I wish I could do something to get him to stop, but the cold water had frozen me straight to the core.

"I can't let you die, Zelda, and you can't die on me, either..."

I don't want to die, Link, I really don't, trust me on this one.

"Alright, I'm taking you back to the riverbank, okay? Don't you DARE let go, you hear me?" there was a furious seething in his voice, but underneath, all the fear and pain was blazingly obvious.

I tried not to cry anymore, but just as I was gingerly scooped up into someone's arms and was put down into the water, more tears escaped through my shut eyelids. I silently hoped Link was able to see them, but I guess he didn't since no reaction came from him, asides from the occasional gasps as he tried to swim against the current with one of his arms curled around me.

I don't know how it happened. All I could see was black, but the hot body pressed against me kept me from feeling the freezing water rush over my jumpsuit, making it stick to my skin.

No words can express the relief I felt once we were back on the ground. I was gently laid down on the dirt and pebbles, the sound of rushing water far away now.

"Zelda, if you can hear me, do something, anything. Please, for Nayru's sake, PLEASE."

I attempted to open my mouth but, to my utter horror, realized that my body wasn't responding to me still. I can hear you Link, but what should I do? What CAN I do? Help me Link, please, help me!

"Oh gosh, this is bad." I heard the beeping of a walkie-talkie as it was turned on. "Mr Entspay, is that stretcher coming down yet?"

There was some noise, and the person on the other end of the line that I recognized as one of the men accompanying us today, replied.

"Yes, the backup team just passed by us, they'll be with you in five minutes."

"Thank you." Link finished with a relieved sigh and put the walkie-talkie down, I imagined, because a second later, two hands were placed on my face.

Not just that, but two drops of water also dripped down right afterwards, falling on the corners of my eyes and sliding down my temples, making me feel like I was crying. I could have cried, but it seemed that I had no strength left to do anything but think.

"I'm sorry..." there was a slight tremble in his frantic whisper. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I should have been the one to take the lead, I should have been the one who fell... You're not supposed to be exposed to this kind of danger, Zelda. I promised that to myself the day I met you..." more tears dropped, and with every single tear, sniffle and sob, I could feel my heartstrings pull.

What kind of a monster was I, to force Link into a position like this?

"And yet I let you get hurt..." his cries became harder as he moved his hands to my upper arms. "I let you fall, and possibly die, when it should have been me." I could feel the shudders rippling through his body as his hands squeezed my arms in a death-grip.

He didn't say anything else, only slackened his grip again but kept holding. More tremors were racking that strongly built frame of his, and I felt insanely horrible for making him feel this way.

"Please, Zelda..." His voice, much calmer and closer how, reached my ears in a hot breath, making me shiver all over, my brain going into ecstasy-mode. "Please wake up..."

I wanted to see what was going on. For the sake of my sanity, I had to see, I had to know what he was doing, how much pain was in those gorgeous eyes of his, how many unshed tears glistened on his face.

The next moment did not answer all those questions, but it did give me everything I needed to stay alive, sane and conscious.

My tired brain whirled in excitement and deep pleasure as something soft met my frozen lips. If they could have, I'm sure my lips would have turned to liquid and melted right off my face because of the blazing heat I felt there.

Well, at least now I knew what he was doing...

As soon as it came, it went away, but the hot feeling remained.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what took me..." he groaned. "Hah, I must be going crazy, talking to an unconscious person and kissing them..." he laughed without humor.

And yet I am here. I am conscious. I can hear and feel everything.

I have to open my eyes. I have to tell him I'm okay.

"I guess it's just so hard to talk to you like this when you actually ARE awake..."

Gee, thanks, glad to know you like me unconscious more than alive and well.

"I know we haven't been too close lately and I hate myself for it."

You should. Really, why in hell would you rather Malon over me? See? You're even making my jealous fangirl personality take over.

"I-I'm sorry I've been deceiving you."

W-Wait... Deceiving me?

"I'm sorry I've been lying to you."

W-What? Lying? Link, why would you... Why would you do that to me?

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before... No, I'm sorry I actually thought it'd work out... And now, I'm going to lose every single chance I've been waiting for to tell you..."

Tell me what, WHAT? What do you want to tell me, Link? Please, please stop stressing me like this, WHAT IS IT?

"I love you, Zelda, I am bloody mad for you." There was a choked sob in his voice as he slowly drew me up, and gently squeezed me against his chest. "I'm so selfish, so stupid for thinking I could have you. I tried to forget, I tried to tell myself it wasn't real... I used Malon to lie to you and to myself, and I feel so bad once I think back to it." I felt his tears in my wet hair somehow, as the hot drops of water were completely different from the cold water I was soaked in. These drops were beautiful, heart-wrenching and sad. "I'm a horrible person, but please, I beg of you, Zelda, forgive me for being so selfish and self-absorbed. I never meant to hurt you, you know that, right?"

My heart leaped in my chest as I listened, and slowly, very slowly, I forced my eyelids to push open. I'm not sure how I regained control over my body – maybe the heat of his kiss and power of his words helped? – but I tried not to think of never noticed as he was too busy burying his face in my tangled strands of hair and repeating "I'm sorry" like a mantra or something, but I did notice.

I noticed that I finally had the strength to push through my boundaries and open the gates to my limits. And this could only mean I am strong.

"You, Link..." I finally managed to whisper in a mere ghost of my past voice. He froze immediately as I spoke, and I smiled gently as I felt his heart rate speed up, hammering against my own chest. "Just might be the stupidest person I have met..." I laughed weakly, not turning my head but directing my stare to his head, perched on my shoulder. "Besides me, that is..."

We had a small moment of satisfying silence, and then he suddenly started chuckling, finally putting his head up and staring at me lovingly. I could have melted before that smile he gave me.

"Well then, I guess it is true that stupid people tend to stick together." He snickered.

"Yes, I guess that does make sense." I added with a smile before our lips came together again in a sweet, tender kiss. To me, it was pure bliss. I never knew something like this existed. It was synchronised perfectly, as if our lips had been practicing ever since our births for this very moment.

We only got away from each other once a flashlight was shined harshly in our faces, making us squint and whine.

"Hey kid, what the hell are you doing?" a gruff voice growled as footsteps rushed towards us.

"Why, giving this young lady CPR, Sir." Link smiled attractively, making me stifle a laugh.

"It did work wonderfully." I added, as if that made the situation better.

"Alright, little missy, just lay down, our rescue squad's got you." The man chuckled as a couple of people holding a stretcher kneeled next to me and gently pried me out of Link's protective embrace, laying me down on the plastic stretcher.

"That's a nasty fracture you've got there." One of them commented, inspecting my leg.

"That bad?" I winced as the simple mention of my injury brought the pain rushing back to me.

"Open fracture of the ankle bone." The other one winced. "We'd better get to a hospital and quick, before this gets infected and she loses too much blood."

"Oh." I simply commented, feeling my vision swim. The adrenaline flowing through my veins and previously making my brain dance was finally fading as I threw Link a look. He simply flashed a worried, yet handsome smile at me, soon melted out in the blur of colours my vision was becoming. "Speaking of blood loss."

And I faded out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The first thing I heard when I woke up was that incessant beeping noise. What in hell is up with that? Make it stop, it's maddening!

Groaning in annoyance, I tried to sit up but found my arms too wobbly to help. Instead, I just opened my eyes and turned my head to the sides, trying to figure out where I was.

Well, the annoying beeping sound said it all.

"Bloody hospitals..." I groaned, looking to the other side of my bed.

My eyes widened slightly as I spotted a mass of blond hair spread on the bed sheets next to me, and I smiled lightly as he gently clutched my hand tighter as he slept.

"Oi, Link..." I called in a whisper, watching him breathe slowly, a small trail of drool hanging from his mouth. Adorable little thing.

Laughing at his tranquil face, I raised my other hand up and put it in his hands, combing through his golden locks gently. He finally responded to my touch after a few minutes, opening his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, beautiful." I called amusedly as I removed my hand so he could raise his head.

He did raise his stare up at me, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His hair was strewn around and very messy, which made him look so much cuter than he already was.

"Good morning, even more beautiful." He smirked as soon as he was awake enough to speak.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked immediately.

"Three days. Good job." He snickered.

"And how long have you been here?" I asked again, sighing hopelessly.

"Three days."

"Oh Farore, Link, you must smell so bad, ugh, go take a shower!" I laughed amusedly as he blended his sweet voice into mine. The simple gesture was enough to make my heart soar at the sound of his voice. Goddesses, I loved this man.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence right afterwards, though, as we realized we had a lot to explain.

"So uhh... Are you okay now?" he asked uncomfortably, looking down.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." I simply answered.

There was another silence. I hated this. Here I was, finally alone with the man I could fall in love with five lifetimes in a row, and I couldn't find anything to say to him. How embara-

"So I dumped Malon."

-ssing?

"Y-You what?"

"I dumped Malon." He repeated, not daring to stare at me.

"Why?" I asked in a breath just above a whisper, my heart racing.

"Because... Because I didn't want to lie anymore." He looked up and flashed a sad smile at me.

We had another uncomfortable silence again. Gosh, I am so SICK and TIRED of these stupid silences.

"I'm glad, then." Was the first thing that popped out of my mouth, and I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand right afterwards. Oh gosh, tact for the win?

His reaction was unexpected. His eyes lit up and he suddenly started laughing. Laughing because I made fun of his relationship status. What's wrong in this picture?

"It's okay, y'know, it's for the better..." he smiled.

"O-Oh, I see." I rubbed my arm self-consciously.

"Hey, don't worry." He finally moved from his chair, getting up and sitting right back down on my hospital bed, one of his hands still holding mine in a comfortable grip. "I think we both know why I did that."

"So you could change your Facebook relationship status to single and watch the ladies fight and get jealous of each other?" I tried with an amused wince, losing it as soon as he bent over, his nose practically touching mine.

"No, actually, is it hard to believe I did that for the simple pleasure of loving you instead?" he whispered sweetly.

Speechless.

That's all I was in this situation.

I could survive in a dark dingy cave, live through rapid, freezing water currents, and yet, coming face-to-face with love...

I was powerless.

"Well they do say simple pleasures are the ones that are the most enjoyable..." I whispered back, my eyelids drooping slightly as we inched closer and closer. Bliss, here I come.

"Simple?" he snickered softly. "You, my fair lady, are far from simple."

And our lips met softly, bringing back the tingling sensation I felt the first time this happened. The adrenaline, the heat, the ecstasy in my head, everything was whirling around me and I could barely stand in place.

This man is perfect, and if I can, I will never let him go. He's the one I vow to love, and to love no one else but him. Because he's my hero, and I'm his princess, and nothing will ever change that.

I'm invincible, now that I know what passion is. I'm untouchable, now that I know what affection is. And I... I am complete, now that I know what love is.

ENDING WAS NOT CRAPPY, IT WAS FRICKIN' ADORABLE! Made me "aww"! c: And you didn't ruin it either! I'm impressed that you wrote some this good in such a short amount of time, simply amazing! I think you should post this on your profile rather than mine, because you wrote much more of it than I did. (sorry about that, by the way) I'll write my author's note up top since I write first. :3

**Legend of Zelda 4 Life's Author's Note:**

**Okay... so... Finally. ABOUT DAMN TIME I FINISHED THIS. I mean, seriously, I left this story in my inbox for about 4 months and now, FINALLY, I finished it. It's not Wave's fault, she had it ready in June, but nooo, I had to be a procrastinating baaakaaa and only got to writing it yesterday.**

**Yes, that does mean I wrote my part of this story in two days... After having postponed it for over 4 months (:**

**Gosh, I feel bad now.**

**Sooo... Lady. Zayriah, here it is... finally... about damn time, too O_O" The oneshot you won for getting out first in our contest last year :D Remember the one? No? I don't blame you.**

**Okay, so everyone enjoy, and Lady Z, hope we got this right in every way that you wanted it to be (:**

**(Random PS: If people reading this were reading my Zelda story for some obscure reason, let me use this opportunity to tell you I am having serious writer's block with HWRI and you probably won't get any updates till Christmas either. Kthx, back to the story :D)**

**The good part is Wave's. The really really bad part is what I wrote. ENJOY~**


End file.
